Talk:Dolyak Signet
Ths not is extremely verbose. Can someone get around to getting it to say 3-4 lines. --Karlos 17:40, 24 October 2005 (EST) :I think you mean to say it is extremely verbose. --Fyren 18:14, 24 October 2005 (EST) Why is that a problem? So long as the information is correct, unbiased, and reasonably clear, the purpose of a wiki is to give the user the most information possible. I think this article does just that. (Anonymous) 03:51 AM, 24 Oct 2005 (EST) :Because if you can get a correct, unbiased, and clear explanation in half the space, there's something wrong with it. --Fyren 18:14, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::I'll tell you my theory 149.169, and it's just a personal theory, not an admin thing or a wiki policy. But my theory is to keep all articles in as concise and professional a form as possible. I know that a little color does not hurt and even makes the articles prettier and verbose notes in and of themselves are not evil. ::My beef with verbosity and even more with too much color is in subjective areas like usage notes and build suggestions and Elementalist tactics. This just opens up a HUGE can of worms for subjective edits and counter edits and the like. People who think that this skill will NOT most definitely do this while others who think that it will "absolutely" do that. I myself used to be a lot more careless about this when I joined in and I have seen how much room it opens up for controversy. ::Thus my advice is try to be as concise and factual (and inabsolute) as possible in such subjective sections as "Usage Notes" and "Tips" and "Walkthroughs" ::On a side note, big 8 line paragraphs make for very unappealing reading for a user looking for quick tips. So, the use of bullts and separate paragraphs is highly recommended. On the flip side, verbosity in the talk page is ok! :) --Karlos 19:23, 24 October 2005 (EST) :::The notes page on dolyak sig right now is just a very good example on how it should NOT be. Neither 38762 variants of "this signet is a signet and as a signet it behaves like a signet" nor stupid tips like "cripple someone for 50% movement penalty before you put on your 75% movement penalty" should be on the notes page. That is the place for not so obvious infos on the skill or abnormalities. And for good skill synergies. And no, crippling is none, it really is not very helpful if your enemy is only twice as fast as you rather than four times as fast. 134.130.183.235 08:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ---- Turned into bullet-point format, feel free to revert if anyone has a better idea --Kiiron 18:41, 24 October 2005 (EST) ---- Anybody know how Rust affects this? I'm assuming it doesn't affect it at all, but it might be worthwhile to note this on the skill's page. 69.124.143.230 10:13, 18 February 2006 (CST) :No casting time -> no effect. I can confirm this from my experience fighting all of those ice golem things. --130.58 10:51, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::At 10 Earth Magic, Armor of Earth reduces speed by 26%. If I use that AND this skill, can I just not move? Or is movement speed reduction capped at 90%? :::Movement speed is capped at -50%. You'll only experience the -75% slowdown of Dolyak Signet. --Kale Ironfist 10:01, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That can't be right. There are skills that slow you by 66% and even 90%. Shard Storm, Ice Spikes, and Mind Freeze are a few of them. Urock 01:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The cap is for combined effects. If a single skill reduces speed past 50%-such as Dolyak Signet- then that takes effect, but casting Crippling Anguish (50% speed reduction) on somebody who's Crippled (also 50%) keeps them at half speed, not one fourth. Debtmaster 15:05, 21 May 2007 (CDT) 18 Strength Dolyak Sig Amounts to 23 seconds, 44 armor (not 46). Tested it with a shrine of Balthazar and Reefclaw's Refuge. -- Lagg Olagg :Can we have a second test on this? If that's the case, then the cast time AND the armor is incorrect.Cyrogenic 17:17, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::It can't be right due to the fact that the formula used doesn't support it. --220.233.103.77 17:23, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Its worth testing though, wtb reefclaw — Skuld 11:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Anyone esle 5k, For you Skuld ; 500k (take it, it's a good deal!). [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 11:43, 24 March 2007 (CDT) This skill does activate during other actions. :It does not. Use Healing Signet and queue a Dolyak Signet. You'll notice that Dolyak Signet does not activate until after Healing Signet is complete. --Kale Ironfist 00:45, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :: That's correct, I think it's like that with all signets. Not sure though so don't take my word for it --Blue.rellik 21:38, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::Was it always like this? I didn't think it was. Zeek Aran 19:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I never noticed anything different about dolyak signet --Blue.rellik 05:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Needs to be remade ? This skill has no other purpose than being used in farming builds... cannot be cancelled, and gets lamer with increased strenght. Making it's duration shorter as the recharge time would make this skill REALLY useful; making it a spammable, Distortion-like skill :::I use it on my arena monk as a replacement for balanced stance. Seriously, 8/20 isnt much less uptime than 14/30, its free, and you can activate another stance (like Dstance or bonettis) over it. Plus it adds 10 armor.-- 17:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Except you can't kite, and your allies will run out of range and die. Bad idea is bad. 17:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently no one has ever shown you the best monk RA build ever --Xutar 19:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess not XDDD 19:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I actually got 11 wins with that, beat a hexway in TA by Healsigging all the degen!--Xutar 19:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Pfft, once had 14 wins in RA, and our monk was PnH, not exactly the best RA elite... But I'm inclined to side with felix, not kiting in RA is bad. It's been a while since I played Monk RA, but I'd prefer guardian most of the times.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Still, no matter how "useful" it is on monks, it needs a buff, to, say, 33% instead of 75%, so that it is more useful in pve. Arcdash 13:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::its all about standing there and taking it like a man--Relyk 23:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::They should change it to a shout, "Bend Over!" ? Entropy ( ) 00:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You don't need to kite when you can just laugh...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC)